


The Game

by Traw



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Have you ever heard of the lug nut rule? No? Either had Cap but it was a rule that both he and Johnny were going to learn the hard way while playing a game of baseball.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Game

The coin spun over and over again in the sun before it was deftly snatched from the air and slapped upon the back of the umpire's hand, hidden from sight of the two team captains as he asked, "Heads or tails?"

"Tails," stated the tall, blond-haired figure wearing the blue baseball cap with a L.A.P.D logo on the front.

Lifting his hand to reveal the coin, the referee nodded, "Tails it is, do ya want to bat?"

The man in the blue baseball cap winked at the man standing opposite him wearing the red HPD baseball cap. "You bet we do."

The baseball field was new. There was grass in the infield and some in the outfield, but most of it still consisted of dirt and rock that had been smoothed out as much as possible for the comfort of the competitors. The shiny aluminium grandstands had a fair number of spectators who had come to support their team. The Los Angeles Fire Department and the Los Angeles Police Department had a tradition of challenging each other to a yearly baseball game. The winner was awarded bragging rights for the next year, so it was strictly a matter of departmental pride.

Hank Stanley smiled and nodded his acceptance, "Just don't get too comfortable in the dugout, Pal, because you will be out fielding soon."

The police captain laughed, "Don't count on it," as he turned and led his team to the cool shade of the dugout.

Cap waved his team out onto the field, each man taking his assigned position and tossing the ball back and forth just to let their opponents know they were ready for anything.

Johnny Gage took his oh-so-familiar spot on the pitcher's mound, pushing his dark hair back of his face before pulling the red cap with the L.A.F.D logo firmly into place, shading his eyes against the bright sun. Snatching the ball from the air as it came his way, he threw it to Chet who was covering first base. He loved the feel of the ball as it smacked solidly into his glove. Baseball had been part of his life for as long as he could remember. He loved playing baseball.

Last year they had lost to the police department by one lousy run. This year was going to be different, and he was so glad he had managed to talk Cap into playing this year, especially after Roy had broken his leg during a rescue several weeks before. At first, Cap had been reluctant, but after weeks of cajoling and pleading, Johnny had finally managed to win him over to not only play but to also be their team captain...albeit grudgingly.

Johnny once again grabbed the ball as it came his way. This time he threw it to their team captain who was watching him from his position in left field. Cap caught the ball effortlessly and threw it back to Johnny in one fluid motion.

The first blue-capped batter stepped up to the plate, adjusting the bat and his footing as he prepared to knock the ball over the fence. Johnny glanced around at his team members, then pitched the ball over the plate. The fireman swung, connecting with nothing but air as the ball smacked into the catcher's mitt. "Strike One." came the shout from the umpire causing the grandstand to erupt with boos and cheers as the ball was returned to Johnny's glove.

Johnny grinned and winked at the batter as he pulled his cap down a little more and wound up for another pitch. The batter stood there uselessly as the fastball whizzed across the plate.

"Strike two."

Frustrated, the batter tapped his bat on the ground and adjusted his grip on the wood as he once again faced the pitcher. Shouts from the grandstand blended into an indecipherable blur as the ball was suddenly upon him again. The "whoosh" of air telling him his turn at bat was over. "Strike 3".

"Yea Johnny! Way to go!"

The hitter tossed the bat to the side and walked away, shaking his head in disgust as his teammates both commiserated and teased him about his ability to hit the ball. Waiting for the next batter to step-up, Johnny threw the ball to Marco. Marco easily caught the ball and tossed it back to the young pitcher who turned his attention to the next batter. Adjusting his cap slightly, Johnny nodded to the catcher, then began his windup. The bat just tipped the ball as it flew by, causing it to sail up and backward. The catcher yanked off his mask as he ran back, catching the ball easily before throwing it back to the pitcher. Groans and cheers floated across the field from the spectators as the umpire announced, "Foul tip. Strike one!"

Nodding again at the catcher, Johnny sent the ball low and speeding right into the waiting mitt.

"Ball one."

Reaching down and rubbing some dirt on his hand, Johnny once again drew his arm back and launched the ball toward the plate. The batter swung the bat as hard as he could, his efforts rewarded by the unmistakable "crack" of the bat meeting the ball. Tossing the bat aside he sprinted toward first base as the ball sailed toward centre field, sending the L.A.F.D outfielders scrambling toward it as it bounced and rolled across the rock-studded ground. The crowd roared as the runner passed second, and by the time the errant ball found its way back to the pitcher, the panting runner was on third base.

Adjusting his cap, Johnny faced home as the next batter stepped up to the plate. It was a good thing that being a cop was this man's profession and Johnny hoped he didn't quit as his day job as three quick pitches resulted in three quick strikes.

"You're out!" Shouted the umpire, his thumb indicating the way to the dugout.

More cheers and boos greeted their ears as the defeated batter retreated and the next man picked up the bat and took his place.

Johnny glanced at the man who was leading off the base, chasing him back as he threatened to throw the ball to the third baseman. Returning his attention to the batter, he sent the first ball swiftly and surely across the plate, followed moments later by another one, both leaving the batter swinging into the air.

"Come on Johnny, one more time!" Chet shouted encouragingly from first base.

Johnny grinned then turned toward the batter. Strike this guy out and they were up. Looking threateningly at the runner still stranded on third base, Johnny wound up and sent the ball flying, straight and true toward home plate.

Once again the "crack" of the bat hitting the ball had the crowd screaming as the runner on third headed for home and the batter sprinted toward first base.

The hit was a high, pop fly; arcing gracefully through the clear, warm air.

Keeping his eye on the ball, Johnny raised his glove and began to run backwards, confident of making the catch as he yelled, "Mine!"

Cap grinned as the ball flew high and he started to run forward, his eyes planted firmly on the sky and the small white object hurtling through it. With just the right speed and a few more steps the ball should land straight into his eager hands. "My ball!" he shouted as he put on an extra burst of speed, sprinting toward the rapidly descending object.

A shouted warning from Mike went unheard above the roar of the excited fans and Chet watched wide-eyed as his teammates converged. The other players heard a sickening thud as Cap's fast-moving body slammed hard into John's, knocking the two men over. The gasp from the crowd was followed by complete silence as everyone held their breath, watching the two men lying on the field. Even the teammates of the two downed players were momentarily paralysed, stunned at what they had just witnessed.

Slowly Cap rolled over and struggled to his hands and knees, desperately trying to draw the breath that had been knocked out of him by the collision. Finally managing to draw air into his extremely sore chest, Cap struggled to his feet aided by shocked teammates who had come running to help the two downed men. Chet grabbed Cap's arm, assisting him slowly to his feet, "Cap, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Cap gasped, rubbing his chest and trying to get some more desperately needed air into his lungs. "What in the world happened?" He suddenly realised that several people were crowded around something on the ground. Moving forward, he frowned as he saw the red baseball cap on the ground near them.

"You and Johnny went after the same catch," Chet explained as he hovered close to Cap's side. "Wasn't pretty when you both collided!"

Cap stopped and looked at Chet, his confusion clear on his face, "Collided? With Johnny?"

Chet nodded but anymore he was going to add was interrupted by a shout from one of the people crowded around the motionless man on the ground. "We need some help here! "

Cap pulled away from Chet and shoved his way through the small crowd that had formed, stopping in his tracks at the sight that met his eyes. Johnny was lying face down in the dirt, his dark hair covered in dust, his gloved hand resting beside his head and his other arm trapped somewhere beneath him. The younger man was so still that at first Cap wondered if he was even breathing but the small regular gentle clouds of dust that rose and fell near his mouth and nose reassured the Station 51 captain that Johnny was still in the world of the living. Cap knelt next to the motionless figure, "Johnny?" His hand lightly resting on the younger man's back as he leaned closer to study his friend's still face, "Johnny can you hear me? Open your eyes for me, John." Disappointed when his friend neither reacted nor obeyed his softly spoken behest, Cap reached for Johnny's shoulder, intent on rolling him over.

"No, don't move him!" Dr Brackett's booming command came from somewhere close behind him and he turned questioningly as the Rampart Emergency doctor shouldered his way through the small crowd and knelt close to Johnny's head. "After the hit he took, there is a possibility of spinal injuries. We need to support his head and neck and keep his spine perfectly straight when we move him."

Cap nodded his understanding but kept his hand on his paramedic's back, not wanting to break the contact as Brackett moved around to the top of Johnny's head and firmly placed hands on both sides of his face, nodding at the several men who quickly jostled into position as he instructed grimly. "On the count of three we roll him over, just make sure his back and neck remain straight. 1, 2 …"

The sound of a siren rapidly approaching grabbed Cap's attention as he held his breath and watched the many helping hands turn Johnny over. He was peripherally aware of the crowd making room as the ambulance bumped toward them. "Give them some room." Someone ordered from the back. The crowd parted as the ambulance attendants hurried through carrying a stretcher.

Nodding at Mike to take over with supporting Johnny's head, Brackett glanced up at the attendants, "We're going to need the backboard and oxygen."

Cap heard one of the men murmur an acknowledgement to the briskly spoken order as he reluctantly stepped back, leaving the care of his friend to the professionals. He shrugged free of Chet's and Marco's supporting hands as he stared in horror at Johnny's injuries. The right side of the young man's face was scraped bloodied and badly swollen; a jagged cut that bled profusely made the injuries look even more serious. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes drifted down to his friend's right arm and he could not stop the loud gasp of shock that escaped from his lips as he stared at John's swollen and badly misshapen right wrist, Johnny's hand seemed to just dangle uselessly from his arm.

"Johnny?" He managed to whisper after licking his dry lips as he watched Brackett swiftly slip the oxygen mask onto the young man's face before carefully dressing Johnny's bleeding head wound and checking the young man out for any more injuries.

"Not now!" Brackett snapped anxiously as he turned towards the attendants. "Let's get him onto that backboard and into the ambulance."

Chet gently pulled his anxious boss back a few steps to allow the attendants and Brackett more room to work. His own heart beating fast as he watched the three men gently but carefully roll the injured man onto his side before they slipped the hard board behind his back and eased him back onto the ground, strapping his head and body firmly to the board, ensuring that the young man could not move before they lifted him and placed him on the nearby stretcher.

The crowd watched in hushed silence as the young man was loaded aboard the ambulance, concern for one of their own the dominating emotion as all thoughts of the game were forgotten.

Brackett turned and grabbed Cap's arm before leading him to the ambulance. "Come on Captain Stanley, let's get you checked out as well." he ordered as he manoeuvred the shocked man up into the back of the emergency vehicle, sitting him down on the seat close to Johnny's head before he turned and nodded at the attendant.

Cap never heard Marco call, "We'll meet you at the hospital, Cap." Nor the ambulance door slam shut, he didn't even notice the jerk of the ambulance as it pulled away with lights and sirens blazing nor Brackett's concerned question asking if he had been hurt in the collision with John. Everything else faded into the background as he stared at the motionless figure of Johnny strapped tightly to the stretcher.

"What?" Cap jumped as Brackett touched his arm.

"I asked, are you all right?" the doctor asked again, watching Hank closely.

Cap's eyes remained fixed on the scraped and bleeding figure strapped tightly to the stretcher, "Yeah, Doc, I'm fine."

Brackett frowned and leaned forward, reaching for the arm that the Cap was using to brace what were obviously injured ribs. "You're not fine!" he growled impatiently when the dark-haired fireman pulled away. "Any blind monkey could see you hurt yourself when the both of you collided. Now let me take a look at you!"

"I'm fine!" Cap hotly insisted, trying to move away from the physicians light touch, "It's Johnny who needs your attention."

"There's nothing more I can do for Johnny until we get to the hospital and get some x-rays done. He's stable at the moment." Brackett told the upset man firmly, "And if you want to be allowed to remain with him once we get to the ER than I suggest you let me check you out or else I will assign you to another doctor in the ER with orders that you are to be kept away until after you are fully checked out! Is that understood?"

Cap turned to face the Brackett, the anger in his face slowly dissolving to surrender as he saw the determination on the physician's face and realised that Brackett was not bluffing with the threat. "Okay, Doc." He sighed.

Nodding at the small victory, Brackett knelt in front of his second patient and after lifting the fire captain's baseball shirt began to carefully palpitate the bruised ribs. "Hhmmm." he muttered as Cap hissed in pain at the light but firm touch, "Feels like you may have broken at least two ribs but I'll be able to confirm that after we take some x-rays."

Cap nodded, knowing that Brackett was probably right, but still hating to admit it. "So, after the x-rays, I can stay with Johnny?"

Patting the other man's arm, Brackett reassured him, "I'll send you straight into x-ray just as soon as we arrive at the ER and if my suspicions are correct, I can strap your ribs up and have you back at Johnny's side within half an hour which will give me time to find out just how seriously injured our boy is."

"Thanks." Cap reached out and lightly touched Johnny's shoulder, wanting the contact but afraid to hurt him, "How bad do you think he is?"

"Let's just wait until we have some x-rays back." Brackett hedged away from the question, not quite ready or willing to admit at how serious or life altering Johnny's injuries may be.

))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jumping down from the examination table, Cap mumbled his thanks to the young doctor who had strapped his broken ribs, waving away the small container holding his pain medication offered by the nurse. He hurried out of the small room, impatient to be updated on his young friend's condition. Out in the corridor, he found his men waiting anxiously outside the closed emergency room next to the one he had just been sequestered in. "Any word yet?" he demanded.

"Nothin' yet, Cap. They still had him strapped tightly to the backboard. Brackett wasn't looking too hopeful. They are just taking some x-ray and haven't come out yet." Marco answered softly. "

"I overheard one of the nurses paging a neurosurgeon." Chet added solemnly, "Don't look to good at the moment, they think Johnny has a severe neck injury."

"Oh God!" Cap whispered as he collapsed back against the wall, needing its solid support to help him remain standing. "What did I do?"

Cap suddenly felt the need to sit down, hardly noticing as his guys led him to a nearby chair as Mike quickly tried to reassure him. "It was an accident, Cap, could have happened to anyone. Let's just wait until the results of the x-rays are back before we jump to any conclusions. All we know for sure at the moment is that they suspect a neck injury- not that he has one!"

"Mike is right," Marco chimed in. "No use thinkin' the worse!"

"They wouldn't be paging a neurosurgeon unless they had a good reason." Cap muttered, staring absently at the emergency room door.

Before anyone could respond to the oh-so- correct but depressing observation, the door to the examination room opened before two x-ray technicians pushing the x-ray machine exited. Rising from his chair, Cap hurried across the corridor before anyone could stop him and entered the room just before the door swung shut.

Standing with his back to the door, Cap waited until Brackett finished examining the x-rays before he demanded, "Well?"

Brackett turned, surprised, to find the anxious and impatient man standing in front of the closed door waiting for an answer. The physician smiled as he turned back to his patient and began to undo the straps that held Johnny fast to the backboard. "The X-rays were clear, there is no damage to Johnny's neck or back nor is there any bleeding into his brain!"

Cap laughed, relieved at the Brackett's diagnosis, "So he's going to be alright?" he asked stepping closer to the stretcher.

"He's still a very sick young man!" Brackett cautioned as Cap stepped up to the bed and gently placed his hand on Johnny's cool arm, aware of the distress that crossed Cap's face as he stared at the very swollen and bruised face of his youngest team member. "Johnny has a severe concussion, we believe his face and head hit a rock or some other hard object buried in the ground. The impact with the rock also broke his cheekbone and split his forehead. It took five stitches to close the cut it caused." He heard Hank gasp softly at the list of injuries but he continued his report, aware as much as it hurt Cap to hear the damage that the two men's collision had caused, the fire captain would want to hear the whole unvarnished truth.

Stepping across to the small screen on the wall, he removed the x-rays already on the x-ray screen before reaching into a large brown envelope and removing three more. Clipping the new x-rays up on the screen, he continued, "These are some x-rays we took of Johnny's right wrist and arm."

Cap stared at the image of two very obviously broken bones; the ends of each break in both were jagged and misaligned.

"Johnny must have instinctively reached out with his hand to try and cushion his fall." Brackett explained as he pointed to the breaks, "The weight of his body and the hard impact onto the ground snapped both bones in his lower arm just above the wrist. We are going to have to operate and possibly pin the bones to ensure they heal correctly. I have arranged Dr. Mannings to assist me with the surgery, he's the best orthopaedic surgeon on the islands. There is no better man for the job."

Paling at the sight of the x-rays, Cap turned and stared at his friend, "Will there be any permanent damage?" he managed to force air out of his damaged chest to ask the question he feared the answer from.

"Barring any complications and with a little rest and some physio-therapy, Johnny should be as good as new!" Brackett gently squeezed Cap's shoulder reassuringly. "As for when he will regain consciousness, I'm afraid that is a waiting game but while I'm not expecting any problems from the head injury we will be keeping him under close observation for the next couple of days."

Cap shook his head, "I don't understand it!"

"What don't you understand?" Brackett asked not sure what Cap was referring to.

Swallowing hard in an attempt to force down the lump that was forming in his throat, Cap shook his head again, "How I only got a couple of broken ribs and Johnny…" his voice trailed off.

"Ahh," Brackett answered in understanding, "You're talking about lug nut rule!" At Cap's questioning look of confusion, Brackett quickly explained, "The bigger one always wins and in this case you were definitely the bigger."

"And Johnny was the loser!" Cap murmured.

"It could have been a lot worse, I think Johnny was lucky!"

"Thanks Doc." Cap whispered as he continued to stare at the unconscious man on the stretcher. He still was unable to believe that a baseball game could turn so dangerous or that he was responsible in harming John so seriously.

Almost as if he was reading the dark headed man's thoughts, Brackett stated firmly. "What happened today was an accident, it was nobody's fault. Nobody blames you for what happened, and I know Johnny would be horrified if he thought you blamed yourself! Now, if you will please step out of the way, I would like to finish treating my patient so that I can get him up to surgery and then settled in more comfortable surroundings than this."

"Thanks, Doc." Cap repeated as he stepped back to let the Brackett work, allowing himself to relax momentarily for the first time since this nightmare had begun.

Brackett smiled as he glanced up at the other man, "I just hope someone taped it," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "This would make the perfect blackmail material the next time either one of you two argue against my medical recommendations!"

"Blackmail is illegal, Doctor!" Cap laughed for the first time since the game.

"Only if it's reported!" Brackett answered slyly as he returned his attention back to Johnny's arm. "Now why don't you go outside and update the others and then send them home. We only need one L.A. fireman clattering up Gage's room tonight."

)))))))))))))))))

Cap stood by the bed as he kept a close early morning watch over his unconscious friend, mentally going over Brackett's inventory of the young man's injuries...the injuries that he had caused. Dipping the soft cloth in the bowl of water he squeezed out the excess as he gently wiped the scratched and bruised cheek, being extra careful of the broken bone hidden beneath the damaged skin.

The whole right side of Johnny's face was battered, bruised and swollen, the five stitches above his eye standing out in stark contrast against the pale skin beneath. Wringing out the cloth again, Cap continued to gently press the cool compress against the heated skin, hoping that perhaps it brought Johnny some level of comfort.

"Johnny, John, can you hear me?" He whispered as he removed the wet cloth before he gently caressed the side of Johnny's face with his hand. He did not expect to get a response but was disappointed just the same. Brackett had said that Johnny's concussion was severe and there was no way of knowing when he would regain consciousness.

Cap's eyes travelled down to the cast that now supported Johnny's badly broken wrist and he felt the sharp pangs of guilt spear his heart. Johnny's wrist had been badly scraped and terribly swollen, and he cringed as he remembered his first sight of it on the baseball field. Brackett had promised that the best orthopaedic surgeon in L.A would perform the operation to repair the breaks. And considering just how badly he knew the wrist to be broken, Cap found some reassurance in this. The damage was to Johnny's right wrist and anything less than full function that could compromise his ability to perform his job would be career ending.

Brackett had reassured him late last night, after Johnny had been settled into his room after surgery, that the surgery had gone extremely well and Cap could hardly contain his relief.

But now he found himself pacing the room, waiting for Johnny to wake.

Taking a break from pacing, Cap stood by the bed and stared down at the motionless face of his youngest paramedic and close friend. The bruising on Johnny's swollen face had deepened overnight and Cap didn't think it could possibly look any worse.

Shaking his head, he gently rubbed the arm that was not encased in the heavy white cast as he whispered. "Come on, Johnny, open your eyes." Much to his delight, he got the response he had been waiting for as Johnny's eyes slowly fluttered open. He gently touched the undamaged side of Johnny's face as he smiled. "Hi, Johnny."

Between the sedation, pain medication and concussion, Cap could see that Johnny's clarity of thought was pretty much non-existent as Johnny blinked and looked around before he turned back and stared up at him in confusion. "Did we win, Cap?"

Cap couldn't contain the relieved laugh as Johnny stared up at him, waiting for an answer. "Yeah, Johnny, we won. We won!"

End


End file.
